Creativity Unleashed Wiki
Welcome to the The Creativity Unleashed wiki is a website where you can post original stories or poems written by you. It's somewhat similar to fanfiction.net, except, well, it isn't for fanfiction. We have since March 2011~! -- If you are a dreamer, come in. If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar, a hoper, a prayer, a magic-bean-buyer. If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire, for we have some flax-golden tales to spin. Come in! Come in! ''- Shel Silverstein'' Featured Article(s) :At Least Say Goodbye by Rebc29 Featured User :Karikamiya Monthly One-shot Contest Winner *The Nature Freak... by Moodle *Nature is Beautiful inside out. by Karikamiya Related Sites *http://creativityunleashed.chatango.com/ Affiliates *Percy Jackson and Other Demigods Fanfiction Wiki *Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki List of Rules #K and T rated stories ONLY! #NO flaming! (ex. posting a comment on someone's story that says something like: OMG, you're such a horrible writer! You shouldn't even be on here!) #Everything you post MUST be written by YOU (unless it's a collab, then it's written by you and one or more users) #Be original~! #NO FANFICTION. #No meatpuppeting/sockpuppeting. (Sockpuppeting: either abusing multiple accounts (i.e., using them to vote for yourself multiple times) or creating a new account to evade a ban. Meatpuppeting: asking your friends to come on this site and support you) #No cyber-bullying. Believe it or not, people actually commit suicide because of it. If you bully someone, your account will be blocked, no exceptions. #Nothing here shouldn't be appropriate for a eleven-year-old kid to read. Bleeped-out swearing (ex. sh*t), suggestive themes like the ones in Total Drama Island, and crude humor like in the Simpsons is okay, but that's the extent of it. #Don't edit pages that don't belong to you, unless it's a page that anyone can edit, or you're a beta for that page. (Adding categories is okay as long as the user's okay with it.) #No trolling! (ex. constantly annoying people even when they ask you to stop) #NO SPAMMING! Vandalism will result in a one-week ban. Chat Rules #No cyber-bullying #No trolling. If someone asks you to stop, please respect their wishes. News 3.5.11: This wiki is created~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 01:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 3.23.11: 50 pages! Keep it up, everyone!! --Cello freak 04:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) 4.5.11: This wiki's been on for one month and there's already 100 pages? Awesome! Great job, everybody! --Cello freak 22:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) 4.6.11: What Cello said! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 02:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) 4.16.11: We now have 150 pages!!! Great job, guys~! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 20:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) 4.23.11: We now have more admins and a rollbacker! Congrats, guys! --Cello freak 20:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 4.23.11: Our new admin is Thepersonyouleastexpect, and our new rollbacker is Moodle. Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 20:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Admins and Rollbackers Feel free to contact any of the admins if you have a question or a suggestion, or if you need help with anything. Admins *~Angel Wings~ *Cello freak *Thepersonyouleastexpect Rollbackers *Moodle Category:Browse